


Words Don't Do It Justice

by bramble28



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M, RoMox - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramble28/pseuds/bramble28
Summary: It just happened. Prepare for sweetness. You don’t get much context except it’s “baby” Romox, and one word: kiss





	Words Don't Do It Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to I Prevail for the title of this little Romox work I wrote while talking to @cookiethewriter and listening to the lyrics of Every Time You Leave. Credit also to cookie for encouraging the madness.

The drive had been nothing. A few hours in the car flew by with the radio blasting rock music. It had been well worth it to spend a summer day together at the lake. Mox and Roman had spent their time lounging on a blanket near the rocky shore, continuing listening to music through a portable speaker, eating snacks and discussing the trials of life. When the sun left them too hot, they swam and returned to the blanket to dry off and dress fully. Mox was pleased for once that he let Roman drag him off for the day. 

 

The sun was starting to set when Mox got a chill and threw his leather jacket on over his t shirt.

 

“Getting cold?” Roman asked, maybe a bit unnecessarily. 

 

Mox leveled him with a look, forehead scrunched and lips pursed. “Nah,” he shrugged, “Jus’ thought I look good in it.”

 

Roman rolled his eyes before standing up and pulling his hair up into a bun. When he finished he held his hand out to Mox. The smaller man took the other’s hand, and even let him hold it as they walked a while before heading back to shore near their blanket. They paused on the shore, shoulder to shoulder, the small rocks shifting into place under their shoes. It was dusk. The last bit of light cast across the lake giving the edges of the world a soft orange haze. Roman looked over at Mox and watched as his blue eyes studied the horizon. A gentle breeze blew his messy blond hair about his face and in his eyes. He looked adorable.   

 

Roman turned toward Mox, wrapping his arms around the lean waist and stepped into his space until their chests were touching. Mox’s hands instinctively moved up Roman’s chest and fisted softly in his shirt in front of his shoulders. And they just stay there, Roman’s lips curved into a little smirk, because he knows. He knows he’s loved, and he knows when he is in love. Mox is staring right into the dark brown eyes he could get lost in forever, his mouth in that sort of partially open state - the one people tend to take when their nerves are creeping in, like when love-love is new. Not the sort of nerves one gets when they’ve just met a person, but the type when one realizes they cannot live without the person causing them.    

 

Roman tugs Mox a bit closer, encouraging but not forceful. He recognizes the look on Mox’s face, has seen how unsure he can be about things, especially when they’re somewhat new. 

 

He nearly immediately feels Mox’s chest start to rise and fall faster against his own. 

 

Mox feels like he can’t catch his breath - he definitely can’t breathe, and not because he’s being held tightly. It’s not the first time they’ve kissed, but it’s the first time they will kiss and Mox knows,  _ knows _ that Ro is the love of his life. 

 

Roman starts to open his mouth to say something to help settle Mox’s nerves. What comes out is a soft and small, “Jon…” and he licks his bottom lip slightly. 

 

It’s all Mox can take. He just needs to dive in.

 

Mox presses his lips hard against Roman’s, his hands gripping tighter into the fabric of his shirt. He could get closer if he let go of the shirt and folded his arms around the back of Roman’s neck, but he can’t let go. If he lets go, even for a second, who knows what could happen. Maybe Ro would change his mind about how much he cares for Mox if he gives him half an inch of space. Instead of letting go, Mox presses the rest of his body tightly against Roman. 

 

Roman is pressing back into the kiss. They’re sort of stuck in this stasis of not wanting to move, not wanting to let go. They can’t let this end. Mox needs movement though. He gently bites Roman’s bottom lip, which in turn makes him release a minute gasp. It’s just the opening Mox needs to sweep his tongue inside Roman’s mouth, to taste his tongue and the recesses of his cheeks. Roman starts kissing more forcefully back, his own tongue meeting Mox’s.

 

Mox can let go for just that second. He releases his grip on the shirt and winds his arms around Roman’s neck, but one hand doesn’t quite make it fully around. Mox ends up with one hand tangling in Roman’s black hair as he’s releasing it from what was a neat bun. Now that his hand is wrapped up in tendrils of Roman’s hair that have been freed, Mox can pull his head to him harder and deepen the kiss until neither of them can breathe. It’s all tongue and clashing of teeth, and  _ needy _ . 

  
Finally they have to pull apart, both dizzy from lack of oxygen and a huge flood of oxytocin. This time it’s Mox grinning at Roman, who is just standing there with his mouth open. Roman doesn’t move, doesn’t close his mouth immediately because he’s lost in the sensation of the end of a harsh kiss and because he can’t believe how much he _ loves _ Mox. Every bit of his entire being is in love with this absolute heathen in front of him, who just minutes before was terrified of a kiss.  


End file.
